mylittleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponyville
'''Ponyville '''is the main setting of the series and RP. Ponyville was founded by earth ponies, although over time various forms of ponies have made the town their residence. Marketplace Ponies are seen grocery-shopping, painting, and chatting in the marketplace. There are many stalls for buying apples, pies, drinks, cooking utensils, books, and vegetables (corn, potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes). Farmland The most prominent farm in the show is Sweet Apple Acres, being the central location where Applejack and her family reside. Other farmland is shown in Winter Wrap Up, when all the Ponyville ponies are seen aiding in seeding the ground. Sugarcube Corner A confectionery parlor run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. The three can be seen making preparations for Celestia's arrival to Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera takes place in the shop. Although not specified on-screen, the show's creator confirmed that Pinkie Pie is an employee and tenant of the Cake couple, and rents the loft area of the building as her home. Two upper stories house Pinkie's living quarters; they appear as a pair of stacked cupcakes, with candles on the upper one. Posts on either side of the door have red and white candy-cane stripes, a purple rock-candy projection stands up from the roof, and a picture-sign of a cupcake hangs at one corner. Library The library is Twilight Sparkle's residence in Ponyville, and it features a loft where Twilight and Spike sleep. Additionally, there is a basement where Twilight performs her measurements on Pinkie Pie. Carousel Boutique Rarity's boutique, in which she makes dresses for customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home. Her main purchasers seem to be from Canterlot rather than Ponyville itself, as it is seen that ponies from Ponyville don't seem to wear much clothing in the first place, and Applejack rarely cares about anything else besides her 'old duds'. Rarity does most of her designing in the main workroom, on the ground floor of the building. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dressform mannequins, and movable screens for privacy when a client is trying on an outfit. The upper story houses her bedroom, which doubles as an additional work area for personal projects. Schoolhouse Cheerilee, a pony which was featured in previous My Little Pony products and series, is the class teacher. The building sports a flagpole, a tower with a bell that rings to mark the start and end of classes, and a picture-sign on the lawn with an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. Town Square The most prominent feature of Ponyville's town square is the tower-like pavilion. The Summer Sun Celebration in the first two episodes was held inside, and the large, encircling porch outside served as a stage for Applejack's friends and the Mayor when they give their speeches in her honor in the episode Applebuck Season. Also shown in Griffon the Brush Off is a rack of cubby holes for scrolls that Spike visits, located inside the pavilion. Statue in Ponyville Other features of the square include a pool with a sculpture of a rearing Earth pony and enough space for colorful tents to be pitched. Ponyville's river runs along one side of the square, and a bridge crosses it to another tent area. Other Minor Locations * Bookshop * Cafes * Quill and Sofa Shop * Joke Shop * Costume Shop * Relaxation Store Category:Setting